Streaks of Pink and Red
by LostInBadlands
Summary: Collection of one shots for Blossick. "Streaks of Pink and Red" collection!


A/N: Collection of one shots for reds! It was a challenge to look for a theme that follows through but I think I found it. I dedicate this one to N. Risa! Enjoy!

My head was pounding as I stared at the words in my English book. It was almost midnight and this assignment was due first thing tomorrow.

The bandage on the side of my head wasn't helping any. Another fight with the Rowdyruff Boys and this time I walked away with a gash on my head. If I was an ordinary person I'd be dead.

I reread question number five for what seemed like the millionth time when I heard a light knocking on my window. I sighed and wondered who it could be considering that my window didn't have a ledge for anyone to climb up on.

I pulled up the blinds and saw red glowing eyes. I quickly let go of what was holding the blinds up and let them snap back in place. I winced at the sound cursing myself for not being more careful.

The knocking continued, now with a whisper. "Blossom, open the window." Brick said while knocking with a tempo. "No! Are you crazy? Get out of here," I said making sure my voice was low. "I'll start yelling if you don't open this window," he said. "You wouldn't dare." I said while glaring at the window even though he couldn't see me. "You asked for this." I heard him say while he took a big breath. My eyes widened and I quickly opened the blinds and the window putting my hand on his mouth.

I felt something wet on my hand and realized that he just licked me. "Ew!" I jumped away from the window and Brick. I went to retrieve a tissue and some hand sanitizer from my desk.

I turned towards the window again to see Brick closing it. "Damn Bloss. You broke the lock to your window." He said smirking at me as he fiddled with the lock that no longer works. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He sighed and then answered, "Look, I wanted to say sorry about your head. I didn't realize that you were going to hit head first against that car." He said looking straight into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him not buying it.

"Well say something!" He said getting fidgety. I frowned at this, still not understanding why he was apologizing. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked keeping my guard up.

"I, uh, I felt bad for what happened so I decided to apologize," he said not meeting my gaze. "You feel bad for something that you did?" I questioned while trying not to buy into it. No matter how sincere he sounds I can't give in.

"Yes, I have a conscience, how shocking." He said back with his attitude. I rolled my eyes at him. "Is it bad?" He asked. "Is what bad?" I asked. Not understanding his question. Instead of answering he walked up to me and carefully tilted my head. He peeled back the bandage and made sure my hair didn't get into the wound. He sucked in a sharp breath, gently running his thumb on it. I winced at the contact.

"Sorry," he whispered turning me to face him, his hands now on the sides of my neck, "I'm really sorry for that." He said his voice filled with gentleness. "It's okay." I whispered back, finally giving in that he's not messing with me. He put his forehead against mine and closed his eyes taking in a breath. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I placed my hands on his wrists, not to push him away but to savor the feeling.

I don't know how long we stood there but he pulled back all too soon. "I should go." He said. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking everywhere but at me. "Okay." I said quietly grabbing a strand of my hair and brushing my fingers through it not knowing what else to do.

He walked back to the window and opened it, about to fly out into the dark. "I-I'll see you around," he said before taking off and not waiting for a response. His red streak fading from view. Now it was just me in my room confused at what just happened. "Okay," I said even though he was long gone.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review! Since this is going to be a collection of one shots I'll take requests. If you have scenario that you want me to write out PM me! I am strictly original pairings though. (Not sorry.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
